Harry Potter , The Life After War
by Somebody There I used to Know
Summary: Esta es la continuacion del capitulo 36 (sin contar el epilogo) de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte. La continuacion directa, de que Harry deje la varita de Sauco en la oficina del director con Hermione y Ron. Espero que les guste... Capitulo 37 -
1. Chapter 37

Harry coloco la varita rota sobre el escritorio del director, y la toco muy poco con la punta de la  
varita más antigua, y dijo – Reparo.

Y su varita de arreglo, chispas rojas salieron de la punta. Harry sabía que había tenido éxito. Tomó  
la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix sintiendo un calor en sus dedos, como si la varita y su mano se  
regocijaran con el reencuentro.

- Voy a poner la varita más antigua – le dijo a Dumbledore, quien miraba con gran afecto y  
admiración - de regreso de donde vino, puede quedarse ahí, si muero de muerte natural como  
Ignotus, su poder se perderá ¿cierto?; el antiguo dueño jamás habría sido vencido y sería el fin de  
ella

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo a Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Ron en cuya voz había un dejo de anhelo mientras veía a la varita más  
antigua.  
- Creo que Harry tiene razón – dijo Hermione lentamente  
- La varita da más problemas de lo que en realidad vale – dijo Harry – Y a decir verdad – dijo  
mientras daba la espalda a los retratos, pensando solamente en su cama que le esperaba en la  
torre de Gryfindor y preguntándose si Kreacher le llevaría un sándwich ahí, - He tenido  
demasiados problemas para toda la vida.

Hermione puso su brazo alrededor de Harry, y sin soltar la mano de Ron, salieron de la oficina del  
director.

Se dirigieron a la torre de Gryfindor, donde la señora Gorda lloraba a mares.

- ¡Oh muchacho! El castillo… todo destrozado, ¡menos mal ya todo a terminado!  
- Harry necesita descansar –Dijo Hermione – ¿Nos abres?  
- Oh por supuesto, debe haber sido espantoso, ¡el peor día del mundo mágico!, y aún así aquí  
estas.  
- ¿Nos abrirías de una vez? –Dijo Ron.  
- ¡Oh si, si!, ni en estos momentos se dan el tiempo de hablar –Dijo con desprecio.

El gran cuadro se abrió silenciando de a poco la voz de la Señora Gorda. Harry subió directamente  
a su habitación, donde todo estaba aún intacto, a excepción del polvo sobre las camas y muebles  
que se debió haber desprendido del techo y alrededores con los temblores del castillo.

Harry despolvoreo el cubre cama para tenderse sobre él, pensó en todo lo que atormentaba su  
mente y los recuerdos que lo mantendrían despierto quizás toda su vida. Pero no ese momento, el  
cansancio le ganó al ahora héroe, en un sueño placentero que le hizo recordar las vidas que tuvo  
el orgullo de conocer, no fue una pesadilla, pero fue el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando vio a  
Sirius, sus padres y a Lupin con la piedra de la resurrección.

Una vez despierto, Harry vio por la sucia ventana junto a su cama el sol del mediodía, habría  
dormido unas 4 horas. Se acercó a ésta tomando sus lentes del mueble donde las dejó, y pudo ver  
el verde pasto que volvió a crecer, donde después de la gran guerra quizás se rasgó, como "por  
arte de magia". Aunque el castillo aún estaba en las mismas destrozadas condiciones, nada había  
sido arreglado aún, y pudo ver a lo lejos a Grawp ayudando a Hagrid levantar grandes trozos de  
madera nueva hacia donde yacían los restos de su hogar. Divisó en el cielo lechuzas por todos  
lados, algunas volaban de felicidad otras, la mayoría, volaban lejos donde no podía verlas por  
culpa del sol. Pensó en todas las familias tratando de saber de sus seres queridos.

Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común donde vio la espalda del gran sillón, y dos cabezas sobre él.  
La cabeza de Ron descansaba sobre la de Hermione y la de esta sobre el hombro del chico. Ron  
dormía y roncaba, mientras que ella leía un libro que descansaba en las piernas de él.

- ¿Pudiste dormir? –Preguntó Harry asomándose por un lado.  
- Harry –Hermione se asustó, pero intento no seguir moviéndose para no despertar a Ron –Si algo  
pude dormir, pero no mucho.  
Harry se sentó en el sillón continuo y sonrió –No me digas que estudias para los Éxtasis –Ambos  
rieron como si no lo hubieran hecho en gran tiempo.  
- Creo que ni yo estaría haciendo algo como eso en estos momento –Dijo terminando de reír –es  
solo un libro que encontré cuando te fuiste a dormir, lo deje aquí junto a mí al quedarme dormida  
–Abrazó el libro como si fuese algo irrecuperable –Debe ser de algún Gryfindor, es solo un libro de  
ficción.

Harry vio las arqueadas cejas de su amiga que sentían pena otra vez – ¿A quién crees que  
pertenezca? , ¿Crees que quizás…  
- No te hagas eso Harry –Lo interrumpió Ron, quien había hablado con los ojos aun cerrados, no se  
percataron cuando dejó de roncar.

Hermione se levantaba lentamente mientras Ron le sacaba el libro de sus manos y lo hojeaba –Es  
de una chica que estaba con nosotros en adivinación Harry. La vi abajo con el profesor Flitwick  
antes de salir del Gran salón.

-Oh –Exclamó Harry avergonzado por su negativo pensamiento –Creo que deberíamos volver  
ahora.  
- No te preocupes compañero, saben que estamos aquí, Seamus vino antes y le dijimos que  
necesitabas estar solo –Dijo Ron levantándose del sillón –El debió decirle a los demás, digo,  
porque nadie subió en todo este rato. Pero aun así creo que debemos ir.  
- Aun necesitaran ayuda, quizás para ordenar todo el desastre –Dijo Hermione parándose también.  
- Claro, no podemos dejárselo todo a los elfos –Dijo Ron mientras codeaba el brazo de Hermione.  
- Muy tierno Ronald, muy tierno, pero no exageres –Le dijo conteniendo una risa, pero no una  
mueca.

El trio bajo por las mismas escaleras de mármol viendo todos los retratos que volvían a su lugar en  
los pasillos, muchos los saludaban y otros hasta aplaudían al ver a Harry – ¡Que horrible guerra,  
quedaste destrozado chico! –Le hablaba uno de los retratos a Ron.

- Cállate quieres, es solo suciedad.

Hermione y Harry se contenían de reírse mientras la chica tomaba nuevamente la mano de Ron  
como consolando el comentario.

Al llegar a la Gran entrada del Castillo se toparon primero con la profesora McGonagall, la cual era  
quien retenía la atención de todos en el lugar, muchos se acercaban le preguntaban cosas, ella les  
respondía, lo que los hacia irse corriendo como obedeciendo a su orden.

- Potter –Dijo McGonagall al verlo –Señorita Granger Señor Weasley, ¿Descansaron los tres?  
- Si gracias, ¿Hay algo profesora en lo que podamos ayudar? –Dijo Harry mirando un tanto  
impresionado. El jardín, que hasta hace unos momentos no había más que pedazos enormes de  
piedras, manchas de sangre y hasta cuerpos sin vida, ahora estaba limpio y desierto como en un  
primer día en Hogwarts.  
- No, no se preocupen, el resto del profesorado y yo estamos tratando de reordenar lo que más  
importe ahora, tratamos de que se reagrupen los que van a tomar primero el expreso Hogwarts, y  
bueno, los cuerpos que también debemos llevar a sus familias. Creo que deben estar con los suyos  
ahora señores, ya han hecho suficiente.

Más que pensar en Lupin o Tonks en este momento, Harry quiso por fin ver a Ginny, y estar con la  
familia que más quería.

- Y señorita Granger, debemos hablar más tarde lo de sus padres.  
- Si profesora –Hermione contestó obedientemente sin decir ni una palabra  
Ron lidero entre los tres devuelta al castillo –Alguien deshará el hechizo Hermione, no te  
preocupes –La trataba de animar y Hermione solo contesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Llegaron a una sala donde estaban todos los Weasleys, la señora Weasley reposaba mientras Percy  
la abrazaba, Ginny sentada sobre el marco de la ventana con Fleur, Bill alado parado, el señor  
Weasley descansaba sus brazos sobre sus rodillas sentado en el suelo junto a George, quien  
dormía a lo largo sobre una manta en el piso de piedra, era como si su padre hiciera aún la guardia  
del día.

El abrir de la puerta los hizo a todos levantar la cabeza, Ginny saltó corriendo mientras sus manos  
llegaban a las mejillas de Harry. Se miraron un momento antes de que Harry hablara.

- Estoy bien –Le decía Harry.  
- Si lo sé –Respondía ella mientras apoyaba su frente en su pecho, Harry la envolvió en un cálido  
abrazo mientras veía a la señora Weasley sonreír a punto de llorar, su cara demacrada como si no  
hubiese hecho nada más que llorar en días.

Ron miró a George dormido y se retorció en el suelo de pronto para que esta vez su padre lo  
consolara, fue un llanto silencioso, Bill llegó a la altura de ambos y sobajeo la espalda de su  
hermano menor; Hermione en cambio miraba la escena nerviosa de sus movimientos, pero  
finalmente se dirigió hacia Fleur, y ambas chicas se miraron, como si se saludaran con la mirada y  
se quedaron juntas mirando a Ron y al suelo un par de veces.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Harry dándole un tierno cariño en su enredado cabello –Estamos  
tan felices de que estés bien Harry –Harry no podía responder aunque quisiera a estas palabras.  
Ginny se sujetó fuertemente del brazo de Harry y se dirigieron al exterior los 3 con Percy,  
mientras los demás se quedaron un momento más en la sala.

La señora Weasley y Percy tomaron otro camino, quizás para ayudar a algún profesor pensó Harry,  
Percy estaría entusiasmado de poder ayudar más. En cambio Harry y Ginny se sentaron un  
momento en las afueras observando la nada escuchando a lo lejos pisadas de Grawp.

- ¿Qué aran ahora en Hogwarts? –Preguntó Ginny –Digo, después de reordenar todo el sistema.  
- No lo sé –Contestó honestamente Harry –Supongo que tendremos unas largas vacaciones antes  
de volver –Harry no lo dijo felizmente, pero le dio una sonrisa animándola a conversar.  
- ¿Harry?  
- Dime…  
- ¿No hay ningún otro mal mágico por el cual debas sacrificarte haciendo que corramos peligro de  
muerte otra vez verdad? –Preguntó Ginny quien se veía muy seria ante tal sarcástica pregunta.  
- Nop, creo que no hay más –Respondió sonriendo Harry.  
- ¿No hay nada más por lo cual quieras protegerme teniéndome lejos verdad?  
Harry la miró y vio un poco de angustia en sus ojos, quería decirle muchas cosas, no sabía si era o  
no el momento –No, no hay nada por lo cual quiera tenerte lejos.  
- Bien entonces –Se puso frente a Harry, y esperó que él reaccionara.

Harry solo se detuvo un momento para mirar sus rostro, estaba seria, y entonces se acercó  
lentamente, pensando que quizás ella no necesitaba todas las explicaciones que el trataba en su  
cabeza de poner en palabras para expresarlas, ella era una chica madura que probablemente  
entendía ya todo, eso le gustaba a Harry de ella, sin mencionar todo lo demás.

Ginny cerró sus ojos y Harry también los suyos, primero se encontraron sus narices lo que los  
orientó el resto del camino. La besó fuertemente mientras a la altura de sus muslos sus dedos  
jugaban, Ginny alzó sus brazos para impregnarse en el cabello de Harry. Fueron al menos otros 3  
pequeños besos antes de separarse.

- Creo que necesitas lavar tu cabello –Rio fuertemente, Harry la miró y esta se detuvo rápidamente  
y su expresión cambió avergonzada, sin quitar sus brazos alrededor de Harry miró hacia un lado  
ocultando una lagrima que caía.  
- No está mal que rías Ginny –Dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza para no perder sus ojos –Ya todo  
terminó. Y no debemos llorar por siempre la pérdida de Fred, o de Lupin o de Tonks, o de nuestros  
amigos –Harry se sorprendió de sus palabras, pues él mismo no pensaba eso, sentía que sufriría  
sus muertes, tanto como la de Sirius, para siempre.  
- No lo aré, lo prometo –Dijo limpiando su rostro –Pero si lloraré a mi hermano unos días más ¿de  
acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo –Sentenció Harry. Estaba más que bien lo que prometía. La volvió a abrazar muy  
fuerte y vio que Ginny dejó que cayera la siguiente lágrima sobre el pecho de Harry.

Más tarde Harry se encontró solo recorriendo el castillo, o lo que quedaba de él, llegó hasta casi el  
final, donde antes se encontraba el firme puente que Neville y Seamus destruyeron, ahora sólo se  
veía el principio y a unos 5 metros se aflojaban unas tablas que miraban balanceantes el abismo. A  
unos 3 metros del pobre fin del puente el pelirrojo amigo miraba el horizonte.

Harry se acercó pateando una enorme piedra del camino que solo se movió medio metro, el lugar  
estaba desolado y tan silencioso que se escuchaban ruidos de dentro del castillo, donde imaginaba  
había bastante movimiento, llegó hasta su amigo y lo imitó apoyando sus codos sobre la madera  
aun resistente del puente y miró el horizonte también.

- Creo que nos iremos en un momento –Dijo esperando que no lo ignorara. Se demoró un  
momento, unos segundos en el que Harry pensó que lo incomodaba con su presencia, pero al fin  
contestó.  
- Es… extraño –Dijo Ron sin quitarle la vista a los lejanos arboles –Es como si empezara una nueva  
parte de nuestras vidas ¿No?  
- Si, algo así  
- Una vida mejor.  
- Eso espero –Harry contestó – ¿Estas bien compañero? –Dijo mirándolo.  
- No te preocupes –Ron dijo sonriendo –Algo de esto me hace permanecer positivo, supongo que  
no hay nada peor que nos pueda pasar ahora ¿no es así?, realmente será una mejor vida.  
- Pues yo a veces siento que la mía no podría ser mejor –Dijo volviendo la vista al horizonte.  
Ron soltó una pequeña risa – ¿Crees que esto es lo mejor de la vida?  
- Digo… creo que ahora estoy feliz, de tenerlos a ustedes vivos, de que Tom Riddle finalmente se  
haya ido, que con esto vengara la muerte de mis padres de alguna forma, la de todos, que Ginny…–  
Tosió fuertemente interrumpiéndose tratando de camuflar su última palabra, y miró a Ron de  
reojo.  
- Descuida –Le quitó también la vista a Harry y dijo riendo otra vez –Ya te dije que lo único que  
quería era que no sufriera. Pues bien… ahora si puedo confiar en que estarán bien ¿no?  
- ¿Qué tal con Hermione?  
- Es raro, creo que siempre disfrute pelear con ella –Ambos soltaron pequeñas risas –Pero ahora,  
creo que entendí que me enamoraba de la sonrisa que tenía cuando la pelea terminaba.  
- O simplemente te gustaba llevarle la contraria.  
- Bueno, bueno, no puedes decir que no es divertido.  
- Lo que tú digas –Dijo Harry sonriendo  
- Mira eso –Dijo Ron apuntando una de las torres. Unas 7 lechuzas llegaban al mismo tiempo  
turnándose para entrar.

A Harry lo golpeo el recuerdo de Hedwig, cuando llegaba ansioso por el agradecimiento de su  
buen trabajo, o cuando lo mordía. Súbitamente el grito de Hermione lo hizo detenerse de mirar su  
mano – ¡Harry, Ron! –Gritaba la chica mirando sus pies al caminar entre escombros.

- Hermione –Le contestaba Harry girando hacia ella.  
- Aquí estaban, tu madre me pidió que los viniera a buscar, comeremos algo antes de irnos.  
- ¿Tan pronto? –Preguntaba Ron, mirando el alrededor, como pensando que podían hacer algo  
más quedándose en el castillo.  
- Hay que hacer muchos preparativos Ron, al llegar a tu casa… –Hermione se detuvo un momento  
frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera esperando el pinchazo de una aguja.  
- Si, si, es cierto –Decía Ron evitando la incomodidad –Vamos entonces.  
Ron avanzo y Hermione miro a Harry antes de moverse, él se limitó a encoger los hombros y seguir  
a su amigo, y los tres se adentraron al castillo.

Después de que los elfos les dieran una gran cena a los Weasleys y a Harry (habiéndoles pedido  
solo unos cuantos sándwiches), prepararon sus pocas cosas para salir de una vez del castillo.

- ¿Los elfos se quedaran aquí también en Hogwarts? –Preguntaba Hermione.  
- Yo creo que ahora más que nunca los necesitaran para dejar todo como nuevo, no creo que le  
dejen todo el trabajo al pobre Filch –Le decía Bill limpiando su boca con una servilleta.  
- Eso me recuerda –Decía Harry.  
- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba Ron parándose junto con el resto.  
- Debo hacer algo antes de irme –Todos salieron de la sala, y Ron y Hermione esperaron a Harry–  
Kreacher te necesito –Le dijo al viento casi gritando. En tan solo 3 segundos apareció sobre la  
mesa donde habían comido, se le veía feliz al ser llamado.  
- Diga señor Potter –Dijo Kreacher haciendo una especie de reverencia.  
- Kreacher, me iré un tiempo a la casa de los Weasleys, y quería preguntarte algo –Dijo Harry  
yendo directo al punto.  
- ¿Preguntarme algo señor?  
- Si, quería saber, si querías ser un elfo libre, así como Dobby –Finalizo Harry mirando su reacción.  
Hermione soltó un pequeño grito de emoción mientras tapaba su boca con sus manos.  
- ¿Libre Señor? –Dijo el elfo extrañado. Harry sabía que a los elfos normales no les gustaba mucho  
esto, menos si tenían amos buenos que los cuidaran, pero si Kreacher era como Dobby merecía la  
pena intentarlo –Kreacher está feliz de cumplir sus órdenes señor, ¿qué seria del viejo Kreacher sin  
un amo a estas alturas?  
- Bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero quiero que sepas que puedes pedirme lo que sea que  
quieras Kreacher –Dijo bajando a la altura de los ojos del elfo como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
-¿Lo que sea Señor?  
- Claro –Dijo Harry esperando lo siguiente.  
- Bueno señor, yo le pediría que dejara a Kreacher quedarse aquí, con el resto de los elfos en el  
castillo mientras el señor no lo necesite –Dijo mirando la mesa debajo de sus pies y luego a Harry.  
- ¡Pues claro! –Dijo aliviado Harry –Puedes quedarte aquí.  
- ¿Y puede Kreacher ir y volver a la mansión Black?, sus posesiones aún están allá, también la  
señora.  
- No veo porque no, mientras no consigas cosas robadas no veo el problema.  
- Gracias Señor –Dijo dando otra reverencia –Kreacher volverá ahora con los otros elfos.  
- Gracias a ti Kreacher, nos vemos pronto.  
- Saluda de nuestra parte a Winky –Le gritó Hermione antes de que desapareciera –Eso fue muy  
noble Harry.  
- Si pues, creo que no me sentía bien teniendo un elfo a mi merced, pero bueno, creo que él estará  
bien aquí y yo no tendré que ordenarle jamás nada, a menos que sea de vida o muerte.  
- Si pues esperemos que no lo necesites nunca –Dijo Ron golpeando su espalda.  
- Vamos chicos –Dijo Hermione apurándolos a salir.

Cuando llegaron al final donde el resto de la familia los esperaba, Harry se acercó para buscar a  
Ginny dentro de los carruajes cuando se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos se habían quedado atrás.

Todos parecían un tanto perturbados y giró para ver a Ron y Hermione caminando lentamente y  
recordó –No se preocupen –Les gritó confiadamente –Son bastante tranquilos y amables –Harry se  
devolvió unos pasos y acarició el lomo de uno de los Thestrals, el cual devolvió su cuello  
acercándose más a Harry.

- Demonios –exclamó Ron.

El sentimiento de Harry le sabía agridulce, por una parte el hecho de que todos ahora pudieran ver  
a los Thestrals, y por otro lado lo que el dulce animal realmente representaba, el prejuicio de la  
muerte.

Harry subió con sus dos amigos al carruaje que los llevó al expreso de Hogwarts. Los 3 chicos con  
Ginny se fueron en un vagón solos durmiendo el resto del camino hasta que llegaron nuevamente  
a King's Cross.


	2. Chapter 38

El cielo gris se oscurecía hasta ser negro, las estrellas no se vislumbraban y no había nada más que maleza en sus pies. Comenzaba a sentir frio, sentía como sus labios se tornaban morados, una sombra lo abrazó y se sintió depresivo, triste, casi agónico, pero lo que lo espantó fue la cara moribunda de Dudley en el suelo.

De pronto una lagrima de Petunia sobre el hombro del chico que le daba la mano en su antigua casa de Privet Drive, lo miraba sonriente al agitar el brazo.

Se encontraba en una oscura sala –Veo que la fama, no lo es todo –Decía la figura frente a él –Protege al niño… tiene sus ojos –Hablaba otra figura dirigiéndose a la primera –El chico estará bien el señor tenebroso se fue. –El señor tenebroso volverá.

Estaba ahora en un laberinto corriendo hacia una luz, se detenía y la luz se evaporaba mientras aparecía en el suelo una lápida con el nombre de Riddle.  
- Las personas que de verdad amas nunca te abandonan –Le sonaba una voz en la cabeza mientras veía a su padrino esfumarse bajo un manto plateado –Mamá te quiere Harry, Papa te quiere –Los sonidos eran demasiado reales – ¿Es ahora o nunca verdad? –Era la voz de Ron. La imagen de dos de sus amigos lo llenó, y la chica que aparecía ahora tomando su mano.

- Despierta Harry –Hermione sacudía su hombro, Harry abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga pasándole sus gafas.  
- Hermione –Se levantó lentamente poniéndose los anteojos – ¿Qué sucede?  
- La señora Wesley me pidió que viniera a despertarte, están preparando las cosas para el velorio –Decía Hermione mirando por la ventana. Harry se asomó y estaban todos los Weasleys moviendo cosas de aquí para allá, mesas, sillas… pequeñas decoraciones. Había una mesa con enormes flores azules con oscuras enredaderas verdes que se juntaban en el centro en una fotografía de Fred. La pequeña lechuza de Ron llegaba con varias cartas agotada y bajaba su altura hasta la ventana de la cocina.  
- ¿Cómo está Ron?  
- Se mantiene ocupado, todos creo –Respondía Hermione –La señora Weasley a estado cocinando toda la mañana para los invitados que vendrán, y también te espera un buen desayuno.  
- ¿Y George?  
- Despertó muy temprano, y ahora está en el garaje del señor Weasley, la verdad no creo que durmiera mucho –Dijo con un tono de preocupación –Normalmente roncan… –Se detuvo –Ronca muy fuerte… al igual que Ron, ya sabes, pero anoche no escuche nada –Dijo preocupada –Bajemos juntos, pero saldré al patio, osino tratará de llenarme con más comida.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de enfrente, al llegar los dos chicos al último escalón, la señora Weasley salió de la cocina.

- Ya voy… ¿Quién podrá ser tan temprano? –Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una señora y un bebe en sus brazos.  
- Hola Molly.  
- ¿Andrómeda? –Saludo la señora Weasley y la hizo pasar rápidamente.

Harry se encaminó hacia ella, tenía una sonrisa en su cara pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

- Harry –Miró sorprendida –Aquí estas.  
- Señora Tonks... ¿Es ese…? –Trataba de hablar Hermione.  
- Lamento haber llegado tan temprano, pero pensé que quizás podría ayudar, y bueno, esperaba muy ansiosa presentarles al pequeño Edward.

Harry se acercó, vio el colorido aunque poco cabello del bebe, de inmediato pensó en Tonks, se puso algo nervioso al mirarlo de cerca, él ahora era su padrino y ese pensamiento lo alegró, ya sentía mucho cariño por él apenas lo vio.

- ¿Deseas cargarlo Harry? –Le preguntó Andrómeda.

Harry vio al bebe y estiro un poco sus brazos, pero los contrajo.

- Yo lo hare –Gritó Hermione viendo al nervioso Harry –Sentémonos un momento aquí con el pequeño Teddy.  
- Ven querida, debes tener hambre, te prepararé algo –Le dijo la señora Weasley a la señora Tonks dirigiéndola a la cocina –Te traeré algo para acá Harry no te preocupes, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Panqueques, unos huevos?, ¿té, leche, jugo de calabaza?, oh no te preocupes, te traeré de todo un poco –Dijo agitando la mano como si espantara mosquitos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y Hermione y él quedaron en la sala con el bebe.

- Gracias –Le dijo Harry a Hermione  
- No te preocupes, la mayoría de los niños ni siquiera sabe cómo cargarlos, vamos inténtalo sentado, tranquilo.

Harry tomo lentamente a Teddy, y Hermione no lo soltó hasta que estuviera firme en las piernas de Harry. El bebe lo miro fijamente, y Harry sonrió.

- Es muy pequeño ¿no?, tiene la nariz de Remus –Dijo Harry con sus manos envolviendo casi entero a Teddy, pues era muy delgado y pequeño, moviendo las piernas como jugando –Él es mi familia ahora ¿no? –Dijo algo feliz, pero Hermione lo miro con preocupación.  
- Tu familia estará siempre contigo Harry, así como nosotros lo hemos estado y estaremos, creo que nosotros somos una linda familia.  
- Si –Rio un poco –Creo que tienes razón.

En ese momento Ron entro a la sala desde la cocina con una bandeja.

- Harry mamá hizo esto para ti –Y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa central de la sala, con grandes panqueques de mermelada, un café con leche, unas tostadas, jugo de calabaza y unos chocolates pequeños –Creo que ahora está haciendo unos muffings de zanahoria –Dijo llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón llevando la mirada de Harry a Hermione, luego al bebe, y luego a Harry de vuelta – ¿Quién es…? ¿Ese es…?  
- Es Teddy –Dijo Hermione haciendo un espacio junto a ella en el sillón.

Ron se sentó en medio de los dos mirando al bebe. De pronto Teddy sonrió y los tres chicos compartieron la risa. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Ron como revolvía el estómago de Teddy con su mano, más feliz de lo que había estado el ultimo día, al ver todos a Teddy sintieron compasión, Teddy era una víctima de la guerra que ellos ayudaron a terminar, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en la similitud con su pasado, pero él se encargaría de que su vida no fuera como la de él, Teddy se criaría como un verdadero mago, rodeado de amor, no tendría a sus padres, pero tendría a su abuelo, no tíos muggles, y su padrino estaría a su lado así como Sirius quiso con él, iría a un seguro Hogwarts donde ningún mago tenebroso quisiera matarlo, tendría la vida que Harry hubiera envidiado.

Más tarde gente comenzó a llegar, pelirrojos entraban y salían de la casa. Harry salía hacia el patio arreglándose la corbata.

-Déjame ayudarte –Dijo Ginny quien salió de la casa tras él –Estas muy guapo.  
-Tú te ves deslumbrante –Le respondió sin mentir – ¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó tocando un mechón de su cabello.  
- Un prendedor que Fred me regaló cuando era pequeña.  
- ¿Es en serio? –Dijo sonriendo dándole una cálida mirada.  
- Si –Rio un poco mirando al suelo y agitaba la cabeza recordando –Me lo regaló en uno de mis cumpleaños, pensé en lo tierno que había sido y lo use de inmediato, lo que en realidad resulto ser un devorador de cabello –Ambos lanzaron pequeñas carcajadas –Lo guardé todo este tiempo por alguna razón, le quite el hechizo ahora.  
- Así veo, puesto que tu pelo esta hermoso como siempre.  
- Oh Harry –Se dieron un corto beso y siguieron caminando de la mano.

Charlie y Bill arreglaban unas cuantas sillas dentro de una gran carpa blanca que se extendía por el patio con una enorme entrada.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Bill al ver gran caja azul en un rincón.  
- Parecen… sortilegios Weasley -Respondió Charlie al ver dentro de esta.  
- Ah no, ¡eso sí que no! –Gritó la señora Weasley acercándose – ¿Dónde está George?  
- ¿Qué sucede? –George estaba a tan solo uno pasos y todos se callaron al darse cuenta que no lo habían notado.  
- No quiero estas cosas aquí George ¿Las has traído tú?  
- Si, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Fred que no alcanzó nunca a probar –Dijo George mirando y revolviendo dentro la caja, parecía que una mueca se dibujaba en su boca.  
- Déjalo Molly –Dijo el señor Weasley –Es solo una caja.  
- Oh está bien, está bien –Dijo la señora Weasley dando media vuelta y volviendo a sacudir su varita siguiendo con su trabajo. Mientras George ponía la caja sobre una mesa que había en el centro de la gran carpa y seguía mirando con ánimo.

Harry comenzó a hacer espacio para más gente que necesitara sentarse, había menos gente que para el matrimonio de Fleur y Bill, era solo la familia, todos lo saludaban, y no porque fuera quien derrotó a Quien ya sabes quién, se sintió parte de la familia, y de una muy grande ahora.

- ¡Harry! –Gritó el gran semigigante.  
- ¿Hagrid? –Harry se dio vuelta y corrió a saludarlo, llegaba a la madriguera junto a Seamus, Neville, Luna, y muchos de sus compañeros y amigos de la orden y de Hogwarts -¿Cómo están todos?, que bueno que vinieran.  
- Si, si muy bien –Respondía Seamus –Muchos más vendrán, también el profesorado que se aparecerá (literalmente) por acá en cualquier momento.  
- ¿Cómo esta Ron, y George? –Preguntó la fina voz de Luna, quien tomaba del pulgar de Neville con toda su pequeña mano.  
- Ah estado mejor hoy, por primera vez, pero vamos entren, les quiero presentar también a alguien.

Entraron a la madriguera y alcanzaron a saludar a un par de personas que iban saliendo, los señores Weasley aún en el patio estaban más ocupados y no los molestaron.  
- ¡Hey! Chicos –Exclamó Ron al verlos. Se saludaron y abrazaron fuertemente, también Hermione.  
- Miren todos –Interrumpió Harry saliendo de la cocina. Tenía en sus brazos a Teddy que lanzaba pequeñas risitas de bebe –Les quiero presentar, a Teddy Lupin.

Todos se acercaron alegremente a manosearlo y hacerle caras, hasta que Harry vio un momento una gran lagrima más lejos.  
- ¿Quieres cargarlo Hagrid? –Preguntó acercándose al tembloroso Hagrid que observaba solo la escena.  
- Oh claro, claro –Hagrid lo recibió aun con lágrimas en los ojos –Hola pequeñito, mi nombre es Hagrid –Le decía al bebe mientras este reía y jugaba con su dedo meñique, el cual era casi más grande que su pequeño brazo –Es… es como, cuando te tuve a ti alguna vez entre mis brazos –Dijo Hagrid refiriéndose a Harry pero sin quitarle la vista a Teddy –Claro que estos no son los ojos de Lily ni el cabello de tu padre, y no tiene esa cicatriz en la frente, pero es bastante similar ¿no?  
- Eso creo –Respondía Harry entusiasmado por la reacción de este.  
- Bueno –Decía mientras se lo devolvía a Harry –Esta vez sí lo dejare en las mejores manos.

Harry sonrió y siguieron jugando con Teddy, mientras Hermione se acercaba con un biberón y todos se peleaban por cargarlo.

La ceremonia comenzó y Harry vio por primera vez el ataúd. El orador hablaba sin ser interrumpido por los silenciosos sollozos de los presentes, estaba en la fila de sillas de todos los hermanos pelirrojos, sujetando la mano de Ginny, miró hacia Hermione que hacía lo mismo con Ron pero ella también lloraba.

Todos en un momento se acercaron al ataúd abierto, el único que no lloro justo en frente de este, fue George. De todas las formas que los describieron, Harry pensó que aunque tuvieran razón pudieron haber dicho más, Fred era más que eso, de una forma que quizás nadie podía demostrar con palabras, guio a Ginny por el angosto pasillo entre sillas, cuando llegaron ella solo apretó su mano, una lagrima sintió Harry escurrir por su mejilla, se quitó los lentes, la seco, lo volvió a colocar, y miró una última vez, al pálido Fred con sus manos entrelazadas en su estómago, con una seria expresión que lo hacía verse extraño, Ginny jaló su mano para devolverse, y Harry envolvió el momento en su memoria, uno de los pocos amigos del cual pudo despedirse.  
Ya finalizando, todos alzaron sus varitas e iluminaron la pequeña carpa blanca, el señor Weasley con un tanteo hizo moverse el ataúd el cual se encaminaría a fuera, el ataúd al desprenderse de la mesa se giró y su cola chocó con la pequeña mesa cercana que alcanzaba su altura, la caja que descansaba en ella saltó y dio un giro en el aire esparciendo su contenido, las cosas de Fred de la tienda de sortilegios volaron cada una por su cuenta, pequeños proyectiles del porte de una uña volaron entre los invitados, otros explotando cerca del ataúd y los demás saliendo verticalmente rasgando el techo de la carpa. Todos corriendo de las pequeñas explosiones mientras la señora Weasley corría, gritaba y lloraba, una maquinita parecida a una depiladora muggle comenzó a devorar la maleza bajo la que estaban, mientras pequeñas servilletas negras se transformaban en diferentes cosa, manzanas, calabazas, huevos, tomates, que caían sobre todos enunciándolos, George se precipitó, se acercó lo que más pudo e intento detener todo con un hechizo, los objetos volaban tan rápido que solo le dio a una de las servilletas, la cual se transformó en una enorme rosa del porte de una almohada, justo arriba del ataúd, de pronto todo se detuvo, todo cayó al suelo, incluyendo la gran rosa que termino en el pecho de Fred, el ataúd termino en el piso y con la fuerza el ataúd se cerró con la rosa dentro y todos los invitados pasmados dejaron de gritar.

- ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿no podías dejar de hacer bromas solo por este día? –Sollozaba y gritaba la señora Weasley a su hijo.  
- Y así te haces llamar nuestra madre mujer –Le respondió George con una sonrisa mientras miraba aun fijamente el ataúd.  
-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo su madre tratando de llamarle la atención, pasmada ante sus palabras.  
- Esta fue su última broma, bien hecho… inesperado como siempre –Dijo, calló, y comenzó a aplaudir.

Todos sonrieron un momento al ver a George tan feliz, solo él aplaudía, pero todos se emocionaron y luego después de unos minutos siguieron la rutina planeada.

Esa noche Harry pensó en ir a visitar a Teddy en un par de días, no quería que pasar mucho tiempo sin verlo, pensó en su vida ahora ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo últimamente en pensar solo en él, en su presente. ¿Viviría para siempre con los Weasley?, de todos modos pasaría la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, las festividades podría visitar a Teddy, algo de confort le trajo estos pensamientos, planificando su futuro y una posible buena vida.  
Un ruido lo interrumpió y el rechinido de la puerta lo sorprendió, trató de hacerse el dormido pues la última vez la señora Weasley lo regañó. Un aire entro en su cuerpo, era la frazada levantándose lo que lo entumió, unos fríos pies que se apegaron a los suyos, y un cálido cuerpo que se pegó a él, un cariñosa mano que descanso en su pecho y un dulce aroma de su pelo lo hizo extenderse a abrazarla.

- ¿No puedes dormir?  
- No, déjame quedarme, me iré antes de que los demás despierten.  
- Despiértame cuando eso pase.  
- De acuerdo.


End file.
